Fighting to Live
by BeWithoutYou9
Summary: Sequel to'You're Not Alone'. Takes place 5 years later. Bella and Edward both have a great life and promising futures. But, what happens when Edward gets in a car crash that leads him into a coma. Bella finds out she's pregnant, how is she going to cope?
1. Finding Out

**Ch.1-Finding Out**

**B POV**

Damn alarm clock, I rolled over on my side of the bed to find the space next to me empty.

Edward was already gone to his internship at the hospital. I smiled my Edward was going to be one of the best pediatricians in this country.

I got out of bed grudgingly and brushed my teeth. I looked down to see my wedding ring. I loved it so much. Edward and I got married a year ago at Beacon Hill Park, he kept all his promises.

Emmett lives with Edward and I, because Rosalie is always gone; She's a model for 'Ali's'.Emmett owns a gym in downtown L.A. Named Fit R' Us. Rose and Emmett are currently engaged and are going to get married soon.

Alice and Jasper got married right after we graduated from Forks High. Alice owns 'Ali's' and her clothing line is exclusive, famous people wear her clothes. Alice and Jasper just became parents not long ago to Aaron Michael Hale. He was adorable he has Jasper's blond hair and Alice's green blue eyes. Jasper is a counselor for a mental facility he does a terrific job.

I work at L.A. Times as an editor. It was my dream job since I was little, and it came true. To say my life was great would be an understatement it was perfect.

I was making myself an omelet for breakfast and start getting ready for work. I ate my omelet quietly and then I felt a nauseated. Suddenly I felt the need to vomit. I ran towards the downstairs restroom and threw out all the contents of my omelet. I flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth. This has been happening lately every morning. Then suddenly came to mind, I've missed my period. I was late. I got my car keys and drover towards the closest pharmacy. I bought three different pregnancy tests and went home. I opened them and did what I had to do and waited. I turned to look at the pregnancy test and they all showed the little pink plus signs. I was pregnant. I smiled and got ready for work. I couldn't wait to tell Edward the wonderful news. He loves children so much.

**E POV**

I was at work, I was checking a little girl's cast when I got a text from Bella. I smiled, Bella was my everything. It killed me to get up earlier than her in the mornings and not have breakfast with her.

**Frm: Bella**

**To: Edward**

**Wonderful news! I'll tell you tonight.**

**I love you. **

**-B**

I smiled I would text her back soon.

I loved my job so much, I always wanted to make a difference in a kids' life. I couldn't wait to have my own kid's with Bella.

I passed by Carlisle. My mother and him got married a few years back, he was a great person and doctor. His wife Esme passed away when she had Alice. I miss my father Edward Sr. but, he's in a better place now. Basically Alice and I are related now I always considered her a sister, and Elizabeth and her get along well.

The day passed by and I longed to have Bella in my arms. Finally it was four and I left the hospital quickly wanting to be with Bella and hear her wonderful news.

I stopped at a red light and waited anxiously for the light to turn green. After waiting for quite a while the light finally turned green I went forward and the next thing I remember is a big semi coming towards my way and I was seeping towards the darkness.

**B POV**

I was waiting for Edward to come home, I was thinking of ways to tell Edward that I was pregnant. I knew he would be excited about the baby. I heard the phone ring downstairs and I heard Emmett shout 'I'll get it.'. I heard a lot of ruckus downstairs and decided to check out what was going on. Emmett was on the phone still, but he was punching the wall.  
Emmett hung the phone up and he had a pain written all over him.

"Bella, sit down I have to tell you something." I didn't want to sit down I wanted to know what happened. I was worried.

"Just tell me Em." The next words that came out of Emmett's mouth took me by surprise.

"Bella, Edward got in a car crash and he's in a coma." I fainted right after those words came out of his mouth. I felt water being splashed on my face when I woke up.

"Bella." Emmett sighed.

"Come on we have to go." He threw me over his shoulders and put me in his Jeep. I felt numb. I couldn't believe it. We got to the hospital quickly and he asked for Edward Masen. The lady at the front desk gave us both sympathetic looks and told us he was in surgery.

**AN: First chapters are always short, anyways Review and tell me what you think about the first chapter of the sequel! (:**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	2. Waiting

**Ch.2-Waiting**

Waiting. It was something I've never grown accustomed to, I usually don't have patience for most things. I just couldn't get it through my head that this happened to Edward. We were supposed to live a perfect life together, have lots of beautiful children and grow old together. Was that even going to be a possibility now? I hope everything goes well in surgery and that Edward comes out alive and healthy when he wakes up.

I decided to call Elizabeth to tell her what happened. I didn't like the idea of doing that but, everybody had to find out. I pulled out my phone and waited for Elizabeth to answer. She never answered, I decided to call again. She answered after the fourth ring.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said through the other line.

"Elizabeth." I choked on a sob I couldn't believe I would be the one to tell her that her only son is in a coma.

"Bella, what's wrong?" She asked concern laced in her voice.

"Edward... He's.. I can't do this.." I couldn't tell her and break her heart. I looked up at Emmett and pleaded him for him to finish my sentence he grabbed the phone.

"Liz, It's Em... I hate to be the bearer of bad news but, Edward is in the hospital." Emmett looked so vulnebal, I've never seen my joking, happy, brother look so sad before.

"Calm down, Liz the doctors are taking care of him we're at the hospital." Em continued talking to her trying to cheer her up. He hung up with her after a while and said that Elizabeth was coming to the hospital soon.

Carlisle came up to us looking upset.

"Bella." He came up to me and hugged me. Carlisle and Edward were so close, I can't imagine how he is taking this.

"How is he?" I asked scared of the results.

"He's out of surgery, he's in his room in intensive care, he's still in a coma though. We're not sure if he's going to get out of the coma or not." I cried out, the pain of thinking my love wouldn't make it hurt more than anything I've ever experienced. My poor baby wasn't going to have a father possibly? How was I going to tell the baby when it grows up that their father passed away.

I sobbed on Emmett's shoulder, this was to much to take in.

"If he's a coma Edward can hear everything we tell him, if he can move his fingers then they won't take his life support off." There was hope. Maybe Edward can hear me.

"Can.. I go see him.." Carlisle nodded his head and walked me to room 205. I wasn't sure if was ready to open the door or not.

"I'm going to wait for Elizabeth." Carlisle said and walked off.

I opened the door slowly and I gasped at the sight in front of me. There was so many tubes and machines connected on his body. I felt the tears spilling on my face, I wiped them away and sat on the chair right beside his bedside. I grabbed his hand gently.

**E POV**

I woke up sometime after in darkness. I couldn't force my eyes to open or move a muscle on my body. I was paralyzed. I heard someone open the door and then take a big intake of breath and then sobs. I heard footsteps coming towards me and a chair scrape, someones tiny hand grabbed mine. I instantly knew it was Bella, I felt the same electric current run through my body when Bella and I touched. I could feel her tears fall on my face, I wanted to comfort my beautiful angel so bad.

"Edward.. I love you." She choked out. She leaned down and gave me a chaste kiss.

"I have wonderful news Edward. You have to be the first one to find out though." I could tell she was going to start crying again. Bella grabbed the hand she was holding and put it somewhere on her body.

"Edward.. you're going to be a daddy. " Bella said and she started crying on my chest. Bella was pregnant? I wanted to smile but, I couldn't move the muscles on my face to smile. I wanted to comfort Bella, tell her I was going to be okay. I needed to wake up. I had to I wanted to see Bella and my baby. I was going to fight for my life. Bella deserved that.

I tried to find the mobility to move my hand but I couldn't. I tried to open my mouth to say something to tell Bella I love her. I couldn't do anything right.

I heard the door open again and then someone sobbing.

"Bella, what happened?" My mother asked. It stunged to hear my loved ones in so much pain over me.

Bella just kept on crying on my chest, why can't I wake up. Damn it. My mother was holding my hand and she kept on telling me that I was going to be fine. The two most important women in my life were suffering over me, I wish I could take away all their pain. I rather get struck by two semis and than have them feel this pain. Bella, my love she shouldn't be suffering it just wasn't healthy for the baby.

**B POV**

I fell asleep at the hospital that night, Emmett called Rosalie, Jazz, and Alice. They were all going to be flying out here. I couldn't shake out the shock of this. Edward was going to be okay, I kept telling myself. I called work and told them that I would be taking a month off. They completely understood and they told me that they hope the best.

The doctors came in to check up on him and they all shot me sympathetic glances. I didn't want their sympathy though. I wanted Edward get better.

"Come on Bells, you need to go home and get some rest." He told me.

"No, I can't leave. What if he wakes up?"

"I'll drop you off at the house and I'll come back and stay here with him and if he wakes up I'll go and pick you up or you can wait for Rose to get home and you can get back with her." He told me. I sighed I guess that could work out.

"Fine." I mumbled.

There was a knock on the door and then Emmett came in. He picked me up from the chair and put his arm around my waist to support me in case I felt faint.

I got inside the car and when we got home I went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower I went downstairs and tried to eat something, but I couldn't force the food down my throat. I gave up on eating and went in the living and cried some more. I knew Edward wouldn't like me sulking but I just couldn't help it.

Rosalie came a while after and gave me hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry to hear about Edward." She looked like she had been crying. I just looked the other way I didn't want sympathy. She put her stuff in Emmett's room and went into the kitchen to eat something. She made a cheese omelet. It smelt repulsing to me and I ran toward the restroom and threw out the little breakfast I had. I brushed my teeth and I let the tears fall. Rose came and asked if I was okay.  
"I'm pregnant Rose. I want Edward to be here for the baby." I wailed and started crying again. It was those damn hormones that made me cry so much.

"Bella, Congratulation." She hugged me and told placed her hand on my flat stomach.

"Edward is going to be here for you Bells, in you're heart." I cried some more and then we decided to go to the hospital. I practically sprinted in there and made my way towards Edward's room.

**Em POV**

I've never in my life seen Bella look so depressed. Edward needed to wake up soon, Bella looked like a mess. She was always crying and I didn't know how to cheer up. Edward was my best friend and brother in law and I wanted him to be okay.

"Edward man, you need to wake up. Bella looks like a mess. She needs you. We need you." I was being completly honest.

"You have to be strong Eddie, we all love you. You'll get out of this one, just move your finger gives us a sign your still alive." He looked the same, his lifeless body was that hospital bed looking helpless.

I remember the times in high school when he was persistant on getting to know Bella, and finding out her secret. He needed to be as persistant he had to try and get out of this one. I knew he could.

**AN: So, how did you like this chapter? Review please. I had to update this story come on 19 reviews in the first chapter was practically screaming 'Update'. Lol.**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	3. Great news

**Ch.3-Great news**

Today I'm four months into my pregnancy. Every time I go for my check-ups I want to cry, I want Edward to be there with me when we go. It's always Emmett that goes with me, I'm forever going to be grateful for my twin. I see the happy couples in the waiting room, waiting to see their baby pop up on the screen and long for it to be Edward holding my hand there.

"Mrs. Masen." A nurse with blond hair and startling blue eyes appears at the door and flashes me a fake smile.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. I'll be your nurse for the day." She says and checks out Emmett, I rolled my eyes. Lauren shows us to a room and I sit on the one of the hospital beds they have with the annoying white paper that makes noise every time you move. I sighed, I couldn't wait to see my angel on the screen. Lauren instructs me to lift my shirt up to expose my stomach to put on the cold gel. I did as told and she put the gel all around me. She kept on shooting Em flirty smiles when she could.

"Okay, Dr. Lee will be with you soon." Before she left the door, she winked at Emmett and shot me a death glare.

Emmett and I were talking when Dr. Lee walked in.

"Hello Bella, how are you today?" Dr. Lee asked.

"I'm okay, what about you?" I wasn't okay, this was all a facade I tried to be okay though.

"Good, now we're going to see how the baby is doing." She moved the stick for the ultrasound and tried to find the baby. She looked shocked at first and then she smiled at me.

"Well, Bella it seems like you're pregnant with twins." She smiled at me and then the babies popped up on the screen. I started crying when I saw the babies, I was beaming with happiness. Something good is finally happening in my life. I couldn't believe it, I already loved the twins with all my heart.

"Would you like a picture of the ultrasound Bella?" She asked, I could only nod and Emmett had a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"This right here is Baby number 1," Dr. Lee pointed out "This here is Baby number 2." I couldn't control my tears they just fell non stop. Dr. Lee gave me a tissue and the ultrasound pictures. I walked towards Edward's room and I couldn't help and be excited for the twins to be born. I sighed, Edward hadn't shown any sign in a whole month but I wasn't going to give up. He had to wake up, for the twins and me.

I opened the door and took my usual spot by Edward's bedside. Emmett went back to the house to tell everybody the good news. Everybody was excited about the news, we're all just waiting for Edward to wake up. He was going to wake up, he had to.

"Edward, I have good news." I let my tears start to fall again, I tried to be strong. I never cried in front of Em, Jazz, Alice, Rose, or Carlisle and Elizabeth. I only showed my true emotions when I'm here with Edward.

I grabbed Edward's hand and I put it on my stomach like I always did when I was here.

"We're going to be parents to twins." I told him, I wasn't even sure what my tears were joy or longing, or both?

**E POV**

Emmett's words rang through my head every day.

"Edward man, you need to wake up. Bella looks like a mess. She needs you. We need you." I tried so hard, I remember the first time Bella told me she was going to get her first ultrasound done, I longed to be there for her.

I tried to move a muscle, whenever someone was around or tried working at it when I was left alone. Bella told me today she was going for an ultrasound, I could tell she was excited but then there was a hint of sadness at the same time. Emmett came and picked her up and she kissed my cheek and left. I was alone to my thoughts, Emmett's words rang through my head constantly and it hurt to not be able to do any movement.

I'm not sure how long it has been but, I heard the door open and then footsteps came and sat on a chair right beside me. The person grabbed my hand and I instantly knew it was Bella. I wanted to smile.

I heard sniffling and it broke my heart to hear Bella like this, I wanted to comfort her and tell her I love her.

"Edward I have good news." She told me. Her tears were falling on my face and it shattered my already broken heart into pieces. Bella grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach that held my child. I wanted to rub her stomach soothingly and tell her how much I love her.

"We're going to be parents to twins." I was shocked, twins. Her tears kept on falling but, I was shocked at the moment. No kind of emotion ran through my body. I felt numb, I needed to wake up. How was Bella going to handle twins if I didn't wake up. I had to be at the twins birth. I needed to. I am not going to give up, I will wake up.

Bella fell asleep on my chest sometime after that, and I felt like I could finally sleep myself, it felt right. I woke up a while after that and Bella was still sleeping, my arm was on Bella's stomach. I wonder if Bella has been thinking of names. I want two little girls, they would be my little angels.

The door opened, and I heard booming footsteps, it was Emmett. He tried waking up Bella without success. He sighed and waited for a while.

"Bella, wake up." Emmett said, shaking her. Bella was mumbling something in her sleep and then I heard her soft breathing stop.

"What do you want Em?" She said, irritated.

"To take you home." He sounded scared? Maybe it was Bella's mood swings.

"I don't feel like it."

"But, it's not healthy for the babies." He tried reasoning.

"Fine, whatever." She sounded upset now.

"I'll wait outside." Emmett walked out of the room and Bella's breath was ragged.

"I guess I have to go, I'll see you soon. I love you Edward." Bella kissed my cheek and left.

**B POV**

I had an amazing dream, that Edward finally woke up. His beautiful green eyes were staring at my dull brown ones. It was the best dream I've had lately. Until Emmett decided it was time to wake me up. I couldn't argue with him when he said it wasn't healthy for the twins. I left and we drove back to the house. I wanted a milkshake and a burger. It sounded fantastic at that moment.

"Emmett, can we go to In-N-Out and get a shake and a burger please?" I pleaded.

"Fine." He made his way to In-N-Out, we finally got there and I was ordering myself two burgers and a large shake. Emmett was ordering the same, I laughed my appetite was finally catching up to Emmett's.

Our order finally came and I went to get the food, because I was anxious to eat that juicy burger. The person who did my order was the last person I expected to ever see in my life again.

"What are you doing here?" I asked venom laced in my voice.

**AN: Okay, I want baby names, I like Roxanne and Amelia if they're girls and for boys Joshua and Carter. I'm not sure maybe those will middle names or first names but, I need other names. (: Tell me what you think about my suggestions. Why I picked those names? Amelia and Roxanne are my two best friends middle names and Joshua and Carter, I just love the sound of those two names lol. I wonder who it is, leave your guesses and suggestions in a review or PM me. **

**Review please(:**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	4. Old Friendships

**Ch.4-Old friendships**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

_Previously_

_Our order finally came and I went to get the food, because I was anxious to eat that juicy burger. The person who did my order was the last person I expected to ever see in my life again._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked venom laced in my voice._

_

* * *

_

He turned around and there was Jacob Black, looking the same as always. He was my best friend back in high school when I still lived in Phoenix. He tried to pull James and I apart, because he wasn't good for me. Oh, how he was right. I tried to contact him years after that but, he never let me explain and he tore our friendship apart over jealousy.

"I work here." He retorted. I glared at him.

"So is that James evil spawn in there." He pointed to my stomach.

"No it's not. You would of gotten a wedding invite if you wouldn't have cut me out of your life." I grabbed the meal and walked off. I was fuming with anger, Emmett seemed hesitant on asking me what was wrong. Once I took a bite of my burger, I forgot all about Jake and I felt like I was in heaven. Emmett decided he could ask me at that moment what happened because he opened his mouth but nothing ever came out. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked behind me and Jake was right there with a shake.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said taking another bite of my burger.

"This is for you." He gave me the shake. I quirked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Uh, thanks." I took a drink of the shake and it was a chocolate shake, he knew it was my favorite. I smiled.

"Emmett, this is Jacob Black he was my best friend back in Phoenix. Jacob this is my twin brother Emmett." They both shook hands.

"So, where do you want to start Jake?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Bella, for everything." I was shocked, he was sorry?

"You stopped talking to me, you ignored my calls, we fought and you expect me to forgive you when I waited six years for you to answer my calls?" I was enraged, he can't expect that.

"I don't expect you to forgive me, let me make it up to you."

"Why did you stop talking to me?" I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. Damn hormones.

"I was jealous Bella, I loved you and you started seeing James. He wasn't good for you, I knew he wasn't."

"He wasn't." I said in a tiny voice. It hurt to think back to those memories, I wanted to stop thinking about them, but how do you stop thinking back to something that scars you?

"What did he do to you Bella?" I let a tear fall, I haven't talked about it since senior year in high school.

"I can't talk about it right now." He looked worried, but decided to not ask any more questions.

"So who's the lucky guy who got to be with you." Jake tried to lighten the mood. It only made my frown even more prominent.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, his name is Edward Masen. He's my husband, but he got in a car crash and his in a coma." I rather have been raped and beaten by James ten times more if it meant that Edward would be fine.

"I'm sorry Bells, He's going to make it I'm sure." He smiled at me. The rest of the night Jake and I caught up and Emmett and him turned out to be good friends also.

"Well I hate to ruin the fun, but Bella here has to rest." Emmett said patting my stomach lovingly. I felt the tears well up again. He was so excited to be a uncle. We walked to his Jeep and once we got to the house I went straight to my bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**E POV**

I always felt lonely when Bella had to go, I wish I could be able feel my arms so I can wrap her in my arms and make her stay with me.

Everynight I would dream about Bella and our child. Tonight there was extra little girl in my dream, I want the twins to be girls. They would look beautiful just like Bella.

Bella came in a few minutes after that, she kissed my cheek and took her spot by my bedside. She sighed, she grabbed my hand and put it on her stomach.

Her phone went off, that's odd. Nobody really calls Bella this early.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Who is this?" She asked confused. I was myself.

"Hey Jake!" Who's Jake? Why is she so happy to talk to this Jake guy? I was getting mad. I wanted answers.

"I'm at the hospital right, now." I felt this energy bottle up inside me. Bella has told me about a Jake before, but who was he?

"The room number is 205. I'll see you soon. Bye." Once they were finished with their conversation. I could feel Bella shifting in her spot. What was wrong? Who was he? I needed to know. Bella would never cheat on me, I know she wouldn't.

She kept on kissing my hand and telling me she loves me I wanted to kiss her. I tried to move a finger, and everytime I tried my body was screaming in pain.

"Bella!" Emmett yelled through out the whole room.

"Emmett you're in a hospital."

"Sorry, do you want something to eat? What are you craving for?" Emmett asked.

"I'm craving cucumbers with marshmallow dip." She said happily. Yuck. I could almost see Emmett's disgusted face.

"Uh, okay sis. I'll be back in a while." I wanted to laugh.

Bella was talking about the twins for the longest time to me, it made me want to smile. She was telling me about names she had in mind if they were girls and boys. I wanted the twins to be girls, Bella wanted boys. I would be happy with both but, I just two little girls that look like Bella.

The door opened again and this time it wasn't Emmett, this mans voice was slightly diffrent.

"Bella."

"Jake." The chair right beside me screeched. I could hear Bella's footsteps.

"Bella, I would like you to meet my fiancee Leah. Leah this is my best friend from high school."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Leah." Best friends from high school? This is the Jacob, that made Bella cry when he wouldn't answer her phone calls.

I heard Bella walking back to her chair and she grabbed my hand.

"This is Edward, he's my husband."

"Wow, Bells I'm sorry." He truly sounded sorry. I was shocked. They were talking about the twins when Emmett came rushing inside the door.

"I got your cucumbers and marshmallow dip Bella." I could hear Jake chuckle and Leah was trying to stifle a giggle. Emmett was full on laughing.

"You think it's funny?" It sounded like Bella was about to cry.

"No, we're sorry Bella." They all sounded defeated. Bella was sniffling in my chest.

"Can I have my lunch please?" She sounded upset but excited at the same time.

**AN: Nobody expected Jake right? He's going to be a big part in this story and don't worry James is going to make his appearance known soon. I am amazed, I have 53 reviews altogether for the first three chapters. Thank you so much for the reviews, they inspire and give encouragment to write. **

**Tell me your thoughts please(:**


	5. Kicking?

**Ch.5- Kicking?**

**B POV**

Jake, Leah, and Em stayed with me for most part of the day. I was happy, I liked Leah she was nice and she was good for Jake. Jake was still the same goofy best friend I had back in high school. Emmett and him got along pretty well. I was started to get tired, but I didn't want to leave Edward's side. Leah and Jake said they had to go, and I got up to say bye to them. I hugged them both and sat back down. I sighed, when was Edward going to wake up.

"Bella, come on we should get going. I got to go close down the gym and you have to eat." He was right, we couldn't stay here forever, even though that would be nice. I got up and kissed Edward goodnight and walked out of the room. We stopped by a Chinese restaurant and took take out. We stopped by Emmett's gym and he closed it down. Once we got to the house we ate our dinner silently.

I looked to see our couch, memories of Edward and I were on that couch. We used to watch our favorite movies together, we watched Army Wives on that couch,we played on the Wii with Emmett and some other activities happened on that couch that Emmett wouldn't want to know. I sighed, I wished we still had those times.

I finished my food and wobbled upstairs, the twins were surely going to have a big effect on my balance. Once I made it upstairs, I got in the shower and it certainly helped relax all my muscles. Once I got out of the shower, I made my way to the bed. I always slept on Edward's side of the bed, it smelt like him the most. I refused to go shopping with Alice, my clothes hardly fit anymore I always wore Edward's shirts and shorts. Once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

I was sitting on my usual seat, by Edward's side. I was holding his hand and I felt Edward's hand move. I wasn't sure if what I was feeling was real. I asked him to do it again and his fingers twitched slightly. I was crying suddenly tears of joy. I threw my arms around Edward and I sobbed on his shoulder and told him I loved him.

I felt someone shaking me, and I opened my eyes to see that it was Emmett.

"What." I growled. He looked frightened.

"I was waking you up, so we can get ready to go to the hospital?" He said, it sounded more like a question. I sighed and got out of the bed. I made my way to the closet and I grabbed Edward's sweatshirt and sweats and walked out. I went down to the kitchen and decided I wanted a pop tart with orange juice. Emmett sat down on the island and ate his cereal in silence. I finished my pop tart and I sat on the couch and waited for Emmett. There was a knock on the door and I decided to go and answer it. I opened the door to reveal Jasper and Alice.

"Alice." I smiled at her.

"Bella, how are you and my two other favorite people?" She asked and looked at my stomach lovingly.

"We're doing fine." Jasper came and gave me a hug and asked me how we were doing.

"You can make yourself at home, Emmett was just about to drop me off at the hospital." Emmett was greeting Jasper and they were in their own little world talking about sports. Alice grimaced at me and I could only guess what it was about.

"Bella, how does buying a few shirts sound?" Alice tried to persuade me. I shook my head. She huffed and set her bags down and rummaged through something in her duffel bag. Once she found what she was looking for she gave me a two little baby outfits, that were identical. They were so adorable, my vision blurred and I hugged Alice and started crying on her shoulder. She patted my back, and asked me why I was crying. I was asking myself that, the tears subsided and I told her thank you. I truly did like the outfits, I smiled at her and told Emmett to take me to the hospital. He nodded and we walked towards his enormous monster of a Jeep. He helped me get in on the passenger seat and walked towards the drivers side. We drove to the hospital talking about the twins, when we finally made it to the hospital he walked back to my side and helped me off. He kissed my cheek and told me he would be by later. I waved at him and made my way to the inside of the hospital. I got inside and said hi to Carlisle, we stopped and talked for a while.

"Bella, how are you and the twins?" He asked me.

"The twins are doing fine, I'm okay I supposed." He gave me a sympathetic look and gave me a hug. We talked about Edward's progress and I told him that Alice was in town. He beamed at that, he said Elizabeth and him would drop by later. We got to Edward's room and I gave him a hug and walked inside.

I gave Edward a kiss on his cheek and sat down on my chair. I was holding his hand telling him about the twins, it always made me feel better talking about the twins. I told him about the outfit Alice bought them and I know I had a goofy smile on, they were going to look adorable in those outfits. I was interrupted when I heard my cell phone ring in my purse.

"Hello?"

"Is this Isabella Masen?" The person asked.

"Yes, it is. Please call me Bella though." That was strange nobody hardly calls me Isabella.

"Okay, Bella. It's Sophie Cannon we need you back at work as soon as possible if you're going to get maternity leave." Sophie, she was the receptionist at the office.

"Okay, I'll be back tomorrow."

"We'll see you tomorrow then Bella." She hung up right after that. I ran my fingers through my hair. I was in the need of going shopping, my work clothes didn't fit anymore. I dialed Alice's number and she answered at the second ring.

"Hi Bella." Alice said.

"Alice, I have to go back to work tomorrow. I need new clothes, can you take me shopping?" I asked her, I was going to dread this day.

"Of course Bella! I'll pick you up in twenty." I groaned.

"Okay, Alice. Bye." I sat there and told Edward about my dillema. If he could have some sort of reaction I know he would be chuckling at me. I missed his laugh, and his crooked smile.

As promised Alice showed up in the room with Jasper and Emmett.

"We're only getting clothes for work. I don't need other clothes." I told her sternly. She smiled cheekily. I rolled my eyes and kissed Edward's cheek and walked out of the room. Alice followed and conversation flowed easily. Once we pulled up to the mall, I knew this was a wrong decision, she was dragging the pregnant women around many stores. We settled on dresses only and then Alice snuck in a few shirts and sweats. Once we were finished, I told her I wanted to eat she glared at me and I told her I had to. She groaned and took me to the food court.

"So, Bella when are you going to get to the twins room." Alice asked me.

"I don't know Alice. Will you decorate it?" I asked her, I knew she would want to anyways.

"I'd love to!" She squealed and pulled me into a hug. I finished my burger and we walked into a baby store. She bought some bassinets and a couple other things for the nursery. Once we were finished with everything we drove back to the hospital.

I sat back on my chair and everybody else started leaving. I sighed, I would come back during my lunch break and after work to see Edward. This was going to be hard on me, but I had to work.

I sat there talking to Edward about shopping with Alice, and I then I felt something it was odd. I smiled it was like butterflies in my stomach, the twins were kicking. I grabbed Edward's hand and told him that the twins were kicking, I started crying it was truly a magical feeling.

**E POV**

When Bella's phone rang and she hung up she sounded stressed out. I wasn't very happy with that. She had to go back to work. I was going to miss her here with me, but I guess she had to.

Alice came and picked her and took her shopping I knew how much she hated shopping and much more with Alice would make her spend hours in the mall.

Emmett and Jasper came in and spent the day with me. They were keeping me up to date with Sports and whatever else I would be interested in.

When Bella came back I felt like everything was going back to normal, she sat down and told me about her day and talked about the twins and all the stuff they bought at the mall for the twins. She sounded truly happy, I wanted to be there and buy stuff for the twins, I was going to make progress, I had to.

My eyelids felt like they weighed a ton and my fingers felt the same to. I hated feeeling immobilized. Bella took her hand away from mine and I could almost see her smiling, she grabbed my hand again and put it on her stomach. I felt something strange and I could distinguish it slightly to being a kick from one of the twins. I felt proud, that Bella and I could create something so beautiful like this. I felt Bella's tears falling down on my arm.

I was going to try and open my eyes or move my fingers when Bella was gone for work, I was going to try she deserved that much.

**AN: Review please(: I have a new story out it's called Rich Girl Diaries, it's a continuation of a one-shot I fell in love with. So, if you have time go and check out that story.**

**Bella is in her 16th week in her pregnancy. I have never been pregnant before so I might be incorrect with this stuff, if I am wrong please tell me and anybody who has had kids tell me some stuff about your pregnancy I won't mind and might put some stuff in my story. (:**

**I have a poll up, please vote on what you want the twins to be.**

**Also, Edward is _NOT_going to die. Please stop sending me death threats... they kind of creep me. I had no intentions on killing him at the time I thought of plots for this story. Edward is to damn gorgeous to die, I'm all Team Edward so I would never plot something like that. Also, why would I have a E POV if he was going to die?**

**Very long Author Note, I'm very sorry.**

**-BeWithoutYou9**


	6. Signs

**Ch.6-Signs**

I had to go back to work today, I sighed and got out of bed. I looked through my new clothes and decided on wearing a dress. I felt more comfortable wearing something loose at the moment. I went down the stairs and got made myself some waffles with lots of cinnamon and strawberry jam. It was the most heavenly thing I've ate in such a long time. I got my keys for my Mercedes and told Emmett I was going to work. He insisted on driving me there but, I told him I would be fine. I stepped into my Mercedes and started the engine headed to work.

Once I got to work, it was hectic. There was a huge stack of work piled on my desk. I wobbled to my desk and started going through paperwork.

"Hey Bella." Angela said. She was one of my co-workers and she was the friendliest one I knew. I smiled at her and we started talking for a while. I was so stressed out this was so much work, and I felt tired all of a sudden. I shrugged it off and kept on working. By noon I had edited half of the paperwork on my desk and decided it was time to take my lunch break.

I drove to the hospital to spend some time with Edward. I found a parking space and made my way to Edward's room. When I opened the door, Elizabeth was there. I smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"Hi Bella. How are you and babies?" She asked me.

"We're doing good." I told her and rubbed my stomach. She was beaming with joy, I couldn't wait for the twins to come out. I wonder what Edward wants to name them.

"Has he shown any signs?" I asked her. I needed to know. I was rubbing circles with my thumb on his hand, it was so calming for me. She had a sad expression on her face and shook her head. I sighed, I had to get back to work soon and I haven't eaten anything yet.

"I have to go, my break is over in twenty minutes and I have to eat to." She nodded in understanding. I got up and gave Edward a kiss on his cheek. Elizabeth got up from the chair and walked towards me.

"Take care Bella." She kissed my cheek and I walked out of the room.

I got in my car and drove to a sub sandwich place and got two subs. They were delicious, or maybe it was just my stupid hormones that made me think they were great. Once I got back to work, it was work, work, work. I was exhausted by the time I got home. I decided to take a nap before waiting for Emmett so we can go to the hospital.

When I woke up from my nap, Emmett was already home and watching ESPN. I walked towards the couch and sat down on it.

"Hey Bells!" Emmett said. I smiled at him and he hugged me. I hoped the twins would act like Emmett and I do.

"Hey Em, let's go." I said jumping up and down the couch I had a good feeling about tonight for some odd reason. He chuckled at my enthusiasm and turned off the t.v. I made my way to the Jeep and waited for Emmett. Once I was in and he was inside the Jeep we drove to the hospital.

Once we made it there I fast walked-without tripping- to Edward's room. I opened the door and sat down on my chair. Emmett was standing by the doorway smiling.

"You hungry Bella?" I nodded my head, I was starving now that I think about it.

"What craving for?" I smiled and thought about it, a meatball sandwich sounded good.

"A meatball sandwhich please."

"Alright, I'll be back in twenty." He left after that and I told Edward about my stressful day at work. I kissed his hand lovingly and reminded him I loved him. I was telling him about how I wanted the twins to have his beautiful green eyes. I sighed I missed those stunning emerald eyes. I looked at his peaceful face and just stared at it.

I was about to get up to go and use the restroom, I looked at Edward's face once again and what I saw next, was definitely something I had been dreaming about, longing for, my dreams did no justice. His gorgeous emerald eyes were opened.

I felt tears threatening to spill at that moment. I got back to my chair and practically pounced on him, I tried my hardest not to hurt his injuries but I'm not sure if my stomach was helping. I kissed every inch of him and I felt like I was in heaven, I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. Then I remembered something I got up and went to the door looking for Carlisle or a nurse.

**E POV  
**

Elizabeth decided to pay me a visit so, I couldn't really focus on opening my eyes or moving a muscle, I wanted to be able to when Bella was around, I wanted to surprise her. Elizabeth was there for quite a while, she left some time after Bella left.

I decided that it was time to work on my goal, I tried to move my fingers but they felt like they weighed a ton. I felt exhausted physically and mentally. I decided I would try to open my eyes, I tried my hardest but I felt like I was getting there slightly.

I felt the door open and footsteps come in and sit on the chair besides me. I recognized quickly who it was, it was Bella. I felt like I needed to smile, but I couldn't. I heard Emmett asking her what she wanted to for dinner and she told him and Emmett left.

Bella kept on talking about the twins and how excited she was for them to come, she wanted them to have my eyes, I wanted them to have her chocolate orbs. I heard her chair screeched and I assumed she was going to the bathroom.

I decided meanwhile she was leaving I would try to open my eyes once again. I tried harder than the first time and to my surprise I saw light coming towards my eyes, the first time in months I saw something.

My vision was slightly blurred and I looked towards Bella's body and she saw my eyes opened. Her eyes went wide with shock and her beautiful brown eyes filled with tears. She sat back down on the chair and she hugged me. Her stomach was pretty big and it hurt my stomach but, I rather take the pain at the moment and have Bella hold me. I wanted to say something, talk. But, I couldn't find my voice to do so.

It was like she remembered something and she got up abruptly and I missed her instantly by my side. She came back in with Carlisle and he looked surprised to see me awake also.

"I can't believe it." Carlisle said. He was beaming with joy and so was Bella. When I looked at her face she looked beautiful like always, although she had bags on her eyes. I would have to find out what that was about later.

"I can't neither." Bella told him, her face was streaking with tears and she looked happy.

A nurse came and ran a couple of tests. She left after that and went to the lab to get the results. I could hear booming footsteps coming down the hall and I saw no other that Emmett there. He gaped at me and handed Bella her food.

"Edward!" He was smiling widely and showing all his teeth. I can't believe I'm saying this but I was actually happy to see Emmett and his goofy self.

Bella called Elizabeth and Alice and told them I finally woke up.

"Edward, can you talk?" Carlisle asked, he was still in doctor form, I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I shook my head, it pained me to do so but he needed an answer. He frowned and decided it was enough questioning for now.

He walked out of the room and filling out my chart. Bella was beaming with joy and tears were falling endlessly down her face. I looked to see her stomach and I felt immensely proud to be that she was the mother of my children. I wanted to hold her face gently and kiss her with so much passion. I love Bella so much.

**B POV**

I still couldn't believe Edward finally woke up, it was surprising to say the least. I'm more than glad he's awake though. Emmett and I were forced to leave once visiting hours were over. I was upset but I promised Edward I would be back during my break and I kissed him on the cheek and left. That whole night I dreamt about the twins and Edward.

It had been a month since he woke up and everyday he improved, Carlisle and everybody else had hope that he would be able to find feeling in his legs once again. He was going to physical therapy and was finally back home. They let him out after about three weeks after he woke up.

I had my next ultrasound in a week from now, and Edward was going to accompany this time. I was excited, we were finally going to be able to find out the sex of the twins. I was currently 20 weeks in my pregnancy, the twins were kicking constantly and Edward would talk to the twins constantly. He would play my lullaby he made for me back in high school.

I worked long hours at work, and I would edit most of the section in the newspaper. It was a lot of work but I enjoyed my work. It was noon finally and I decided to take my lunch break I drove home to have lunch with Edward. I got inside the house and Edward was sitting on the couch.

I walked up to him and he flashed me my favorite smile, I felt my insides melt and I gave him a kiss.

"Hey." I smiled at him. He kissed my cheek and stared at me. I felt my signature blush rise and I turned the other way.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"A sandwich would be fine." I looked at him, he always told me he wanted a sandwich.

"I can make something else, Edward." I told him.

"I know, I just don't want to make you do anything strenuous." I rolled my eyes at him. I decided I would make him his sandwich and tomato soup.

The soup was almost ready when I started to feel so pain in my lower back. I hissed in pain, Edward heard me and came in the kitchen in his wheel chair.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked me.  
"Nothing, lunch is almost ready." I told him. I started to feel weak in my knees and cramping. The cramping hurt so much, I felt like the air in my lungs was knocked out. Edward looked at me warily. I shook my head and started to serve lunch. I decided to go to the bathroom, I pulled my underwear down and there was blood. I started panicking this wasn't good.

I walked out of the room and Edward looked at me and my shocked expression.

"Edward, I'm bleeding." Edward looked at me, trying to figure out where I was bleeding and then it dawned on him.

"What are you feeling Bella?" He was panicking but, he tried not to show it.  
"Lower back pain and cramping, Edward what's going on. " I was starting to get worried.

"Bella call Emmett and hand me the phone." I nodded and grabbed the phone and dialed Emmett's number. I passed it to Edward and he went to the living room. I started crying, I wasn't sure what was happening. I needed to know.  
"Bella, come on." He grabbed my hand and we walked out to the front porch. I kept on cramping and it hurt so much, something far worse than something I've ever experienced.

**AN: Okay so here's the deal, I won't be updating as often because I have to start school this week and I being in my sophomore year means I have to pay attention much more because of state testing in the spring and because I have to make a good impression for colleges that I want to apply my junior year. So, I will be focusing much more on school. I will try my very hardest to update at least once week at least this story. **

**Well Reviews please! (:**


	7. Baby, Baby

**Ch.7-Baby, Baby**

**E POV**

When I was let out of the hospital it felt like it was the most glorious day of my life along with meeting Bella.I was finally let out three weeks after I woke up, it felt right to be at home. Even though it pained me to see Bella waking up in the morning to go to work, I knew she had to. All that stress was adding up though, I could see the bags in her eyes. I didn't say any thing because I knew it was just lack of sleep.

It must of been a lot of stress she was under. I told her constantly I didn't mind eating just a sandwich, her stubbornness was too much and she made tomato soup along with my sandwich.

I was watching something on t.v. not really paying attention when I heard Bella hiss in pain. I used my wheel chair and went to the kitchen. Once I got there Bella unconsciously put her hand behind her back.

I asked her what was wrong and she said nothing, I knew something was up and she was trying not to worry me. I kept on observing her and she put my lunch on the table and walked out of the kitchen. I wanted to follow her but I felt I was going to intrude so I picked at my sandwich not really interested.  
Bella walked in the room with a worried expression on her face and I started to panic.

"Edward, I'm bleeding." She stated.

I let my eyes roam her body trying to figure out where she was bleeding and then I figured out where. I gulped and decided to see what she was feeling. I didn't want to think what I thought it might be.

"What are you feeling Bella?" I put an emotionless mask on and tried to be in doctor mode, I felt the panic rise though.

"Lower back pain and cramping, Edward what's going on. " Bella squeaked, I could tell this was making her panic. She was having a miscarriage this wasn't good I had to get her to the hospital. Damn my disability.

"Bella call Emmett and hand me the phone." She nodded and grabbed the house phone and dialed Emmett's number, she passed the phone to me and I went to the hallway. I could hear Bella sobbing in the background and it broke my heart to hear her like that.

"Hello?" Emmett said through the other line.

"Em, it Edward you need to come home immediately. Bella might be having a miscarriage and we need to get her to the hospital." I told him, I could hear rummaging through the background.

"I'm on my way." He hung up after that. I could tell he was worried for the well-being of Bella and the twins I was also.

I went back into the living room and I saw Bella's sad form in the living room.

"Bella, come on." I grabbed her hand and lead her out to the front porch.

We waited for for a minuscule amount of time and Emmett was pulled over in the Jeep and helped Bella and myself in the backseat of the Jeep. He sped towards the hospital and helped us once again out of the Jeep. I went inside the building and looked for a nurse and told her about the situation. They got a wheelchair for Bella and took her in a room. I filled out necessary paperwork and asked for Bella's room.

Emmet and I went together to Bella's room, once we got to the maternity ward I saw Dr. Lee, Bella's doctor came out of the room.

"Mr. Masen and Mr. Swan, you can go inside. Everything is under control I'll be in there in a while." She smiled at me, Emmett and I let out a breathe, I felt relief wash over me. I smiled at her as well and went inside.

Bella was on a hospital bed sleeping, she had one hand over her stomach. There was a worry crease on her face. I went and took her hand and rubbed in gently. I was glad they were okay.

Bella's eyes fluttered open after ten minutes and she looked at me, fear written all over her beautiful chocolate pools.

"Edward, are the twins okay?" Her voice higher than usual.

"Yes they are, you almost miscarried." I told her, she needed to know the truth. She burst into tears right after that and I regretted it instantly.

"I'm going to be a b-a-a-ad m-mother." She sobbed.

"No you're not, your going to be a great mother Bella." I told her, she needed to understand that. She sniffled and she looked up at me.

"No I'm not," she was so stubborn.

"Bella, yes you are." I told her sternly. Bella was going to say something when Dr. Lee walked in.

"Bella, your up." She smiled at her.

"Well let's check up on the babies." She went and got out all the stuff necessary for the ultrasound and I helped pull up Bella's shirt to expose her beautiful stomach.

Dr. Lee put the gel on Bella's stomach and I helped rub it around her stomach. Once that was all finished Dr. Lee grabbed the ultrasound stick and we saw immediately the twins on the screen. It felt amazing to see them for the first time. I still had Bella's hand in my own and I pulled up to my lips and kissed her hand. This is the best gift someone could ever give me.

"The twins are positioned correctly at the moment." Dr. Lee murmured.

"Would you like to know the sex of the twins?" Dr. Lee asked. Bella and I haven't discussed that yet. I looked at her pleading, I wanted to know. Our eyes locked for a moment and she nodded her head.

She looked at the baby on the left and the to the right and smiled at us.

"This one is going to be a baby boy," She pointed to the baby on the left. I looked at Bella and her tears were brimming with tears of joy. I was glad it was a boy although I wanted a little girl so bad.

"This one over here is a baby girl." She pointed to my baby girl on the right. My head shot up and I'm sure I had a huge grin plastered on face.

Bella and I both had matching smiles on and her face was leaking with tears.

"Okay, I'll get those printed out for you two." Dr. Lee smiled at us and gave me a towel to wipe off all the gel off Bella's stomach. I took it off and threw it in the trashcan.  
Dr. Lee walked back in and handed me the ultrasound pictures.

"Bella, have you been under a lot of stress lately?" Dr. Lee asked her. Bella bit her lip before she opened her mouth.

"Yes."

"Okay, well just take some time off work until the babies are born." Bella nodded her head and kept on chewing on her bottom lip. I was going to make sure she doesn't work as often now.

Dr. Lee left the room after that, I was about to talk about work when I was interrupted.  
"Congratulation!" Emmett yelled, I completely forgot he was in the room. I smiled and so did Bella.

"Thanks." We both said.

"A little nephew and niece, I like that." He smiled.  
"I'm going to teach Emmett Jr, baseball and football and Emmeline soccer and softball and protect her from the boys." Bella and I gawked at him, did he seriously think we were going to name our daughter 'Emmeline'.

"What makes you think I'm going to name kids after you?" Bella said. I wouldn't mind my son named Emmett but Emmeline that's repulsing.

Emmett put his hands up in mock defense.

"Woah, lil sis I was suggesting." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay." Bella giggled. I sighed in relief, everything was falling back to normal.

"So, when can I get out?" Bella asked.  
"I believe tomorrow." She sighed angrily and laid her head on the pillow.

She fell asleep sometime after that and had a little smile tugging on her face. Emmett excused himself and said he would bring me some food later. I nodded in acknowledgement and he left.

Bella was talking in her sleep like usual. She mostly said something about food, the twins, or myself. I chuckled at some of the things she would say.

**AN:Poll up concerning the twins names! Please vote, I am stuck between three girl names and three boy names.**

**Review!(:**


	8. J Saunders

**Ch.8-J Saunders**

**Breath, it's a new chapter! Yay. AN at the end of the chapter, please read. Let's get on with the reading shall we? I don't own Twilight, although I wish I owned Edward! :) Hehe.**

I was finally allowed to leave that horrid hospital, Emmett checked me out and helped me get into the monster of his Jeep. I was excited to be finally going home, I wasn't all that excited about being watched constantly by Edward and Emmett though. I think I'll live though.

Edward and I have yet to discuss baby names, he suggested Paul and Sean for boys and for girls Mikayla and Christie. I suggested Jonathan and Mario for boys and Keri and Keyshia for girls. I wanted names that were unique and had a little more character.

Edward still hasn't been off his dreaded wheelchair, but I still had faith in him even if he didn't have any in himself. We were thinking about talking Renee into moving in with us for a while, until the twins were born at least.

When Emmett and I finally reached to the house, he carried me all the way to the bedroom claiming that I needed my bed rest. I rolled my eyes at him and grumbled a whatever, there was no way out of this anyways. When we finally reached my bedroom he dropped me carefully onto the bed and I felt something soft and velvety on my hands.

Emmett had already walked out of the room and I wasn't able to question him further. The room was lit with blood red candles all around the room giving the room a soft glow. I looked beneath me to see that there was white rose petals all around the bed and a single red rose in the middle of the bed. I crawled towards the rose and grabbed it to smell the sweet aroma.

I sighed happily, there was only one person who would plot something like that and that was Edward. I looked around the room for him, but found no sign of him. I wanted to get up and look for him but I knew better than to get up.

I laid my head on the soft pillow below me and closed my eyes to take a nap.

**E POV**

Emmett was going to pick up Bella from the hospital and drop her off at the house. I decorated the bedroom with white roses and one red rose in the middle of the bed for Bella. I lit scarlet red candles around the room to give it a nice aroma and to give the room a glow. Emmett called me a sap, while I shrugged it off.

I was at the phsyical therapy center and I was progressing effectively with each appointment. Bella didn't know at all and I was planning on keeping it like that for a while.  
I was getting a new physical therapist, his name was Dr. James Saunders. His name sounded vaugely familiar, I'm sure Bella has mentioned him before. It sounded like a distant memory, a blurry, distant, taunting memory.

I sighed exasperated, I was going to figure out who he was. I waited patiently for Dr. Saunders to get out of his office. I wanted to get back home to Bella and show her how much I love her.

When this Dr. Saunders character came out of his office, there was something I remember about him. I knew he wasn't good news. I tried to shake that thought away from my mind.

"Edward Masen?" Saunders asked. I nodded my head when he looked at me.

He helped stretch my legs and relieve the muscles there. He then helped me get on my legs and walk with the parallel bars. I could walk with the parallel bars better now than before, I use to give up, but now I was determined to walk again for the twins, for Bella.

He then put a chair in front of me and I shifted my weight around to one leg to stand. This wasn't as easy but, I was also getting better at this. I shifted my weight to my other leg and stood there for a five seconds.

After that was all over, we called it a day and I waited for Emmett to pick me up so I could see my beloved Bella.

I was anxious to see Bella, and be able to hold her. Emmett pulled over soon after in his Jeep. He helped me get in the front seat with him and we rode in silence making small talk in the way.

When we made it to the house, I wheel-chaired my way in the house and waited on the bottom floor impatiently for Emmett to help me up the stairs.

"Eddie, aren't we a little impatient today." Emmett teased. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up, Emmett and help me up." I told him. He chuckled and helped me up the stairs.  
"Hurry up grandpa." He kept on going at it. I tried to ignore him as much as I could, the more I ignored him the faster I'll get to Bella.

When we got to the room I sat back in my wheel chair and told Emmett thanks and made my way in.

There lied Bella sleeping on the bed, she had a hand on her stomach and had the red rose pressed to her chest. She truly was a beauty.

I helped myself up on the bed and lied next to her side and kissed her face. She started to stir, and I was met soon enough with those chocolate eyes. She smiled at me and kissed me back.

"Hey gorgeous," I said. She smiled at me and I could faintly see a red tint on her cheeks.

"Hey, I've missed you." Bella told me.

"I've missed you too, love." I wrapped my arms around her stomach and kissed her bulging stomach. I lifted up her shirt.

"Daddy's missed you too." I told her stomach. I kissed Bella once again and felt her sigh happily against my lips.

**AN: I have not forgotten this story, or any of my other stories! Read below.**

**Okay, so this is such a short chapter, but before you come after me with lit torches hear me out lol. I am super busy with school. Yes, that is my lame excuse. I felt the need to update one of my stories and I haven't updated this story in such a long time. I just had to update, lol, anyways. This will be the turning point in the story. Anybody excited? :)**

**I'm closing the poll next update so I repeat again VOTE for your favorite names! Get at it:)**

**Leave some reviews, please. They make my day!Tell me your thoughts on this chapter, love it, hate it? I will try to update another one of my stories soon too. I love you, guys!**

**--BeWithoutYou9**


	9. Looking Up

**Ch.9-Looking Up**

**B POV**

I was now 25 weeks into my pregnancy. A month has passed since that horrid scare Edward and I had. I continually go to my check ups with, there seems to be no more danger for the twins, which is a good sign.

Edward and I have finally come to a conclusion on what we planned to name the twins: our baby girl would be named Madilyn Amelia and our baby boy would be named Aiden Noah. Emmett was, of course, disappointed that the twins were not going to be named after him, but he still vowed to teach them whatever sport out there.

Emmett and Rose had finally set the date for their wedding, Jasper and Alice were often visiting, and Edward seemed to be improving with each physical therapy; things seemed to finally be looking up. I could not have been more content, I felt eternally blissful.

At the moment, we were having a bbq at Alice's house. Alice came up to with the all to well known devilish smile of hers, I knew right away that she was up to no good.

"Alice, what do you want?"I sighed.

"Bella, whatever could you mean?"She asked feigning shocked.

I rolled my eyes at her and arched at my eyebrow at her. She sighed exasperatedly.

"You are no fun!" She told me, I smiled at her cheekily. Rose walked up to us knowing how Alice is.

"We all know Bella isn't one for games, so get to the point will you Ali?"Rose said teasingly. Alice glared at her.

"Fine, well I think it's time to start planning your baby shower!"Alice squealed. I groaned, Alice knows how much I do not love being the center of attention.

"You're not getting out of this one, so don't even try. It's for your kids for crying out loud!"Alice continued.

"I am siding with her on this one, Bella, so don't try with me either."Rose added.

"Great. Thanks for thought, guys. I really appreciate it, I'm just not one for attention you know.."I told them.

"Well that's too bad, you're not getting out of this one, missy."Alice said sternly.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on Aaron."Alice added, as soon as she said that the baby monitor went off.

"C'mon Bella, it'll be fun and Alice has already started planning so there really is no going back." Rose told me. I signed and smiled at Rose.

**E POV**

Things have been going well for Bella and I, she no longer seemed depressed around the house. Although, I haven't told Bella about my new physical therapist, I knew if I brought it up she might get upset. Something told me, that he was bad news, really bad news. I've been thinking about getting a background check done on him to see if that would eliminate my curiosity. I've thought about telling Jasper about a few times, but knowing Jasper he would tell Alice and if Alice knew it would all go back to Bella.

I was finally allowed to go back to my internship at the children's hospital, Bella drives me there everyday and she always has her beautiful smile on when we're talking about Aiden and Madilyn. I always smile thinking about my kid's even though I haven't held them in my arms yet, I love them as much as Bella.

As I'm sitting there in my wheelchair thinking, Emmett and Jasper come up to me striking up a conversation.

"So, are you going to start walking for the day of my Rosie and I wedding?" Emmett asks. The whole gang except for Bella knows that I am now able to walk, I was leaving that as a surprise for Bella.

"Maybe Em," I told him, he has continually asked me when I was going to quit the charades. I wanted the moment for Bella to see me walking again to be special.

I turned around and looked at Bella talking to Rose. I wondered when that special moment would be. Would it be the day of the wedding or the day the twins were born? I've thought it should be the day of the wedding, so I could ask Bella to dance with me. Bella wasn't one for dancing, but knowing I could walk would make her want to dance I'm sure.

**AN: So, I'm sure a lot of you have thought that I just abandoned all my stories completely, but I haven't. Here's an update, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me some reviews letting me know what you thought. (: I am not making any promises as to when I'll update again, but I'll try my hardest to update soon.**


End file.
